


Snape's Fantasy.

by KadyLecter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Nothing else this is rubbish, Omorashi, Watersports, mentions of underage masturbation, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadyLecter/pseuds/KadyLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Potions Master has to piss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rubbish dont read it

Depraved. That's what Severus Snape was.

But he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn about it, not when his bladder was threatening to pop right out of him and empty itself on the floor. Instead, he sat at his desk and clenched his thighs together, tensing the tops so that he wouldn't bloody well piss himself in front of his sixth year students. Aretha Malcolm, a Ravenclaw who didn't particularly posses the aptitude for Potions suddenly dropped a flask that she was carrying, causing Snape to hiss slightly, feeling his robes moisten the slightest amount. This would lead to embarrassment soon. he was sure of it. 

"Miss Malcolm, kindly clean the floor." He muttered through clenched teeth, yearning to hold his cock in his hands and physically restrain himself. He moved a little against his desk and absolutely hated the pleasure it brought him. He nonchalantly pressed a hand to his cock under his desk, and was surprised to find that his bladder was extending slightly over it's limit - the fullness was overwhelming. "Class for today is dismissed."

The students looked at each other in surprise but didn't complain as they didn't prefer to question acts of Merlin. As the last boy filtered out, checking his timetable, Snape shut the door with a wave of his wand and groaned slightly, pressing his hands to his crotch, feeling the outline of his cock through his robes. His office and bedroom was right above this classroom, so all the had to do was climb the stairs. He inhaled sharply. No problem. He stood up, hand still pressed to his cock, yet a short spurt of urine made it's way out of him and moistened his robes. He could feel it dripping coldly down his legs - never before had he regretted not wearing under wear this much. Snape bit his lip and begun to make his slow way across the room, and stopped halfway through as more unpleasant urine made it's way down his legs in a weak trickle. He steeled himself; much as he could while the embarassment of piss on his legs remained. He began to climb the staircase, and shut the door to his bedroom.

He immediately threw his robes off over his head and clenched an angry hand around his penis, gritting his teeth as the cold air made his bladder spasm further. He was reflected in the mirror opposite, a man with good stature and a rather solid, fleshy build, hair peppered around his chest and groin. His cock, as he let it go in order to put away the robes he was wearing, was average sized, yet somewhat hardening, rising slightly above his ballsack. He sat down on the bed, leaning against the pillow. Closed his eyes. He put a hand on his cock and another on his throbbing bladder, and pressed lightly, the stimulation going right to his cock, which stood up even further as he commenced stroking it lightly. He parted his legs, his asshole clenching as he opened his legs like a woman in order to feel more in the mood. As he leaned over his bed to get a pillow, a short burst of piss came from his semi-hardon, landing on his belly. He took the pillow and placed it over his cock. He began to rut up into it, his large hips jerking convulsively as the fabric rubbed his sensitive cock and his bladder throbbed.

He remembered how all this had begun.

===

They were children, really. 

Only twelve years old.

But there Snape was, hiding in the Gryffindor bathroom as James Potter stripped out of his clothes and stood next to the sink. His small hairless cock hung down.

"Sirius, how do you jack off again?" James called through the door, making Snape jump. "I want to try it now."

"Just rub your willy." Sirius called from the next room. "And shut up about it, will you?"

"I don't want to hear about your bodily functions." Came the voice of the sickly boy...Remus? "We're leaving now, so come to the Willow after your'e done."

"Right." James decided, and looked down at himself. He closed his eyes and began to rub his uncut cock, fisting his pale hand over it. Snape, watching, felt a dry tingle in his own crotch. Potter's glasses steamed up so he took them off, and continued rubbing his small cock. His hips thrusted up slowly, into his hands, and his breath came faster.

Snape's eyes bulged.

"Ahhh...ahhhh...." James hissed slowly, his cock small and red, erect now. "Oh, I think.. I  -"

An impressive stream of urine made it's way from James' cock to the floor, arching slightly. James didn't notice at first - he was too caught up in the ecstasy of cumming for the first time. His lips were red and bitten and his eyes rolled - he moaned again and more wee clattered to the floor. He opened his eyes and blushed as he realised he was pissing on the floor, his hands going to his cock, whilst he was still peeing. He finished the rest of the wee through his clenched hands moaning softly in the afterglow. 

Snape was going to try this one day.

====

Adult Snape thrusted into the pillow, as a small stream of pee wetted it, turning it a slight yellow colour. He quickly moved it out of the way and sat up at the edge of his bed, his legs spread. His hand moved faster and he grunted slowly, his face sweating lightly. He gripped a nipple in his hand and twisted it painfully --- his hole clenched -

Cum shot out of his cock, landing on the floor a foot or so away, and Snape panted heavily, wiping his hands on the blanket. Pee began running out of his softening cock and incessantly trickled on the floor. Snape got up leisurely, still pissing heavily, and made his way to the bathroom. He gripped his cock in his hand and held his hands around it, letting the urine squelch through them, like the James Potter of so long ago, until he let go, and the last few squirts sprayed onto the floor.

He'd always wanted to be like him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> told u


End file.
